Pootisbird
The Pootisbird is a form of rare wildlife in the GMod Universe. It is simply a Heavy with an HWM'ed mouth and the ability to flap its arms to fly. Its only vocalizations consist of the word "Poot" at varying pitches and volumes. They were created by YouTube user 69Starmix96 Diet Pootisbirds are omnivorous, capable of eating anything that a human would find edible and then some. They tend towards meat. Pootisbirds are predatorial and hunt animals, other class-birds, and in semi-rare cases people. Pootisbirds have been known to be tamed and domesticated. These Pootisbirds will accept any form of meat, even cut and/or cooked, but still savor the moments when they are brought something live. EXRazeBurn's description: Smarter than virtually every other living creature in this unique genus, save for the garden variety bullet. It's known to make it's nests in various dispensers, and will frequently seek﻿ out the elusive Medickeet to engage in "Ubercharge" rituals. Truly one of TF2's great wonders... Pootbird As a Pootisbird ages, it will start saying "Pootis" instead of "Poot". This is a sign of its growing old and on its way to evolution. Similar to Pokemon, as a Pootisbird grows in age and strength they eventually come to a point where they undergo drastic physical and ability changes. They eventually become Pootbirds: Heavies with drastically inflated torsos and hands and incredibly heavy, although still able to fly using their inflated hands, which are incredibly strong. Their heads are a huge mess of flesh folds, so their brains are probably housed in their torsos. Pootbirds are intelligent, and can speak(although this speech is backwards, similar to Vagineer and Snyphurr) or perform actions that were made to be done by people and Monsters. If they weren't still considered animals, Pootbirds would be considered Monsters themselves. The Pootbird's musical theme is Jungle Drums, the same theme used for Half-Life (1)'s Gonarch boss. A Pootisbird that becomes a Pootbird while in captivity will still recognize itself as a pet and will not attempt escape, instead staying alongside its owner and even carrying it around as a Pootbird mount. Trapping and taming a Pootbird directly, however, is impossible. They were created by YouTube user Peusterokos1 MettanAtem's discription: The Pootbird is one of the fiercest aerial predators in the world. It has a wingspan of over two meters and weighs nearly a ton. It﻿ is carnivorous and fiercely territorial. It flies through the skies searching for its next meal almost constantly. When it spots its prey, it proceeds to divebomb them, crushing their bones. When the prey has died of the blunt trauma, the Pootbird proceeds to eat. The Pootbird is also a scavenger, and is willing to to eat a carcass when fresh meat is unavailable. Desert Pootisbird There is a third form of Pootisbird known as a "Desert Pootisbird". This form of Pootisbird is very dangerous and hostile toward humans. They are only found in hot desert areas (Hence the name Desert Pootisbird) and are extremely rare. These Pootisbirds can also put up decoy versions of themselves and run while the hunter shoots the decoy. It is unknown if Desert Pootisbirds can evolve into Desert Pootbirds. All sightings of a Desert Pootisbird has the persons body dragged away leaving only an image of them in blood. Even when a Desert Pootisbird is almost dead it gives all it can to kill the person who is harming it. They were created by YouTube user frenio79 LLS12341's description: The Desert Pootisbird, a very dangerous species. They are known to bite off hands of resting animals. They sometimes use a fake clone to make a quick escape in battle. if hurt, they make a sound of broken glass and scurry under a safe place like a﻿ rock. If they are threatened, they drag the prey in and Kill them. Videos *Pootis birds strike back *The Pootis bird hunt *Desert PootisBird *The PootisBird Lays an Egg! *The Pootbird and the Pootisbirds *The Evolution of The Pootisbird *POOTIS invade Badlands *Party Pooter: The Ultimate Sandvich Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Monsters made by 69Starmix96 Category:BLU Team Category:RED Team Pootisbird Pootisbird Pootbird Pootisbird